Not Lost, But Forgotten
by Bucky Buck Buck Barnes
Summary: Friendship meant everything to Harry and Emma. Her family moved from LA to New York and he followed. But this time will he be able to. When Emma's parents is about to relocate to France, what will Harry do? Will he let her go at last? Or will he do everything in his power to make her stay?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm back but with a new fanfic. This time it's about The Amazing Spiderman. It's not really based off the film but it kind of is. You may see some slight differences in characters' background (mostly Harry Osborn), so don't fret. I also noticed that there really aren't much Harry/OC fics and I thought I should make one since I'm a huge Dane Dehaan fan. Anyways...I'll stop rambling and give you my story.

* * *

**_Not Lost, But Forgotten_**

* * *

**_‹‹__Chapter One››_**

* * *

-Fourteen Years Ago-

_"__Harry! Harry! No fair! You cheated!" The little girl with the red fiery hair worn in pigtails yelled at the boy, named Harry. "You're a cheater. You were supposed to go all the way around. That makes me the winner." She pointed at herself haughtily and six year old Harry stuck his tongue out._

* * *

-Ten Years Later-

_"__So…what do you want to talk about, Emma? You called me from the other side of town to come and meet you here. You said this was important. It better be. My dad hates it when he finds out I left town during school hours." Harry smirked. "Not that I care what he thinks."_

_Emma fiddled with the cover of the foam cup between her fingers and sighed. "It's my parents."_

_"__What about them?"_

_"__Well you know how my dad's job is, right?" She took a sip from her cup of tea and Harry nodded. "We're moving."_

_The smirk on Harry's face faded away instantly. The last time he had received such news, he had convinced his dad to move to New York from LA just so he could still see Emma. "Where to this time?"_

_She bit her bottom lip nervously. "We're going to live in France."_

_"__W-what? N-n-no. You can't." Harry stuttered. "You can't leave me, Emma. That's too far away. I won't be able to see you this time. You're…" He paused and sniffled. "You're the only person I care about. You know that." He reached out to her from across the café table and held onto her hands._

_Emma watched Harry's eyes well up with tears as he fought to hold them back. "I know Harry but I can't do anything about it. You know I would if I could. But father has already made up his mind."_

_"__Please, Emma. I'm begging you. Tell him something. Anything. Make him change his mind." The grip he had on Emma's hands became stronger, longing for her to comfort him. "Just don't do this to me. Please."_

_"__I'm…I'm sorry, Harry." Harry let go of her hands and Emma bent down to pick up her purse._

_"__I-I-I'll c-call my dad." Harry spluttered which made Emma hesitant to leave. "I-I can set up a meeting w-with your dad and my dad…" He took out his cellular phone from inside the pocket of his jacket and went through his speed dial list. "…h-h-he can work for my dad." He wiped the tears away from his right cheek that had escaped from his vibrant blue eyes with the back of his hand. "It doesn't h-h-have to be this way."_

_Emma gulped. It was rather difficult for her to swallow seeing Harry look this miserable. It felt like a huge ball was stuck in the middle of her throat and all the air and saliva kept crashing against that nodule but it just wouldn't budge. She had done it. She had literally crushed her best friend's—her ONLY friend in the world—heart._

_But she had to be brave. Not just for him but for herself, too. "No, Harry. You can't." She yanked the phone from his hand and ended the call that had just connected between him and his father. "You just can't." Emma stood up and Harry looked at her, dumbstruck._

_"__W-w-what do you mean, I can't?" He slowly regained his composure. He felt angry somehow. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Emma!" He slightly yelled and stood up as well. Several onlookers, who were nearby, began to watch the scene between Harry and Emma. "If this is about money—"_

_"__It's not." Emma said. "The company decided yesterday to transfer my dad to the other branch located in France. I'm sorry I told you this as a last minute thing but we're leaving in the next hour. What's done is done, Harry." Her face contorted in pain as she reminisced about the past. "You'll always be that boy who cheated on his bike when we were six."_

_Harry laughed through his tears. "You should have known by then that I always cheated."_

_She forced a smile. "Goodbye, Harry." She placed the phone in his hand and embraced him around the neck. "I'll call you once I get there." She whispered in his ear and he tightened the hold around her waist._

_He nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Emma."_

_She broke up the hug with him and shouldered her purse. With a last smile, she waved at him and spun around. She steadily walked away from Harry without looking back and allowed the door to close behind her. As soon as it did, she burst into tears and broke off at a run._

* * *

-Present Day/Four Years Then-

"Mizter Ozborn?" The Ukrainian maid called from outside Harry's locked bedroom door. "Yoor father haz arrived. He iz waiting foor you in ze car." Harry kept silent and when the maid heard no response or movement from within, she sighed and walked away.

Harry waited until he heard the distant sounds of his maid's footsteps leave the second landing of the Osborn mansion before looking at himself in the floor-length mirror. The newspaper he had in his hand was an old issue, dating back to four years ago on August 14th, 2010. The article he was reading was front page news with the title in bold black letters typed across: _GENETICS SCIENTIST AND FAMILY LOST IN AIRPLANE CRASH TO FRANCE_.

He slowly dumped the newspaper on his king-sized bed and glanced at the three photos printed on the front page. His eyes lingered at the third picture of a young girl and he stared at it. Even though it was black and white, he knew that face very well. It felt like only yesterday to him and the image of her fiery red hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and rosy lips came to his mind.

There was a knock at the door and Harry turned around. "Mizter Ozborn?" The maid had returned. "Yoor father iz getting very eempatient. He gummandz yoor prezenz immediately."

Harry grunted and rolled his eyes as he grabbed the jacket off the chair in front of his dressing table. "Yes, Nataliya. I'll be down in a while." He responded and she left again.

Harry pushed his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and tugged on the tie as he straightened it in front of the mirror. He grabbed his cell phone from off the table and thrust it down his pants pocket before exiting his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my fic so far. Love you guys. Just so anyone wants to have a clear idea of how my OC/Emma character looks like, picture Sophie Turner (Game of Thrones, Sansa Stark). Now onto chapter 2.

* * *

_**Not Lost, But Forgotten**_

* * *

**_‹‹__Chapter Two››_**

* * *

-MOUNT SINAI REHABILITATION CENTER-

Doctor Gordon helped his patient up after receiving a series of MRI and CT scans. "You're doing wonderful with your recovery, I have to say. I think you'll do great on your first day at work." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to send these scans to the Imaging Center for further evaluations. Please remain here until I get back. We still have yet to discuss our next appointment."

The patient nodded and Dr. Gordon left the room. "How is she?" The mother of the patient asked as she was standing outside the room watching the entire scanning process.

"Mrs. Jones, I wouldn't worry. Your daughter has been in a comma for two years. She has suffered severe damage in her cerebrum cortex causing her to lose all the memories she had before the accident. Part of the brain damage was the primary motor cortex which controlled the ability for her to walk. However, through our rehabilitation programs and numerous amounts of brain surgery, we were able to get her to walk again in a nine month period. She has been through facial reconstruction twice and has healed in excellent condition. In my opinion, I'd say your daughter is doing pretty darn well. I'm sorry I wasn't able to retrieve her older memories through surgery, Mrs. Jones, as that part of her brain was damaged beyond my measures to save but that doesn't mean she can't make new ones. She told me that she got accepted for the intern program she applied for. Molecular engineering, is it?"

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Yes."

"Smart kid. And to say, after all that she's been through she's still pushing forward." Doctor Gordon glanced through the solid glass window. "You should be proud of her."

"I am. It's just…" Mrs. Jones hesitated for a second. "I don't want her to remember anything from her past. Like you said, she's suffered a lot and I don't think she'll be able to handle any of it if her old memories resurfaced."

"That'll require a strong force or something that was very meaningful to her in order to bring her old memories back. Not surgery." The doctor explained. "The brain works in strange ways, Mrs. Jones."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Mrs. Jones mumbled as she thought of that _meaningful something_. "I mean…what do I know of this matter. I'm sorry I bothered you in the first place, Dr. Gordon. Please continue with your job."

Doctor Gordon bowed his head and left Mrs. Jones standing alone in the empty hallway. He went to the Imaging Center at the end of the corridor and handed the nurses sitting behind the L-desk the printouts of the CT and MRI scans. When he returned, Mrs. Jones was sitting on the bench in front of Room 683.

"Well everything seems to be all in order, Ms. Jones." Dr. Gordon announced as he entered the room. "I'd like to see you again in the next two weeks for a follow up. Your results for the CT and MRI scans should be ready by then and from there we can discuss what they mean. Now out you go." He teased her and she laughed. "You have a bright future ahead of you, Ms. Jones. Good luck this afternoon."

"Thanks, Dr. Gordon." She hopped off the white padded chair and smiled. "See you in two weeks." She waved and left the office.

* * *

The tower of Oscorp came into view and Ms. Jones paid the cab driver after dropping her off near the curb. Rows of glass windows lined the walls and the story floors shot high up that they nearly touched the skies. The entrance into Oscorp Tower was even made up of glass doors and when she pushed the left door apart, she laughed.

Baffled by the scene before her eyes, she spun around, hoping not to miss one piece of action or detail of the building. "Amazing."

"Hi, excuse me." The front desk secretary called. Ms. Jones turned around and walked towards her. "Are you a guest or do you need any assistance?"

"Um...yeah. I'm here for the intern job." She dug into her purse. "They told me to bring my résumé."

"One moment please." The secretary typed several information into the computer and then looked up at Ms. Jones. "Can I have your name?"

"Emma. Emma Jones."

"Thank you, Ms. Jones." She took the résumé from Emma and proceeded with inputting all of the personal details into the computer. "Here is your ID badge, Ms. Jones. Interns and workers must have this ID present at all times and worn properly on your uniform."

Emma grabbed the badge from her and pinned it to the collar of her white shirt. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Molecular engineering is on Floor 82. We have three elevators on your left, three on your right, and two directly in front of you. Welcome to Oscorp Tower. I'm Dianne Lee and I hope you enjoy your time here."

"I sure will. Thanks again." Emma said and walked over to the nearest elevator.

The doors opened and Emma stepped inside as they closed shut in front of her. "What floor please?" The lady on the screen asked.

"Oh…um…82."

"Thank you." The floor beneath Emma vibrated as it began to rise up and slowly came to a halt.

"Floor 82, Molecular Engineering Division."

The doors slip apart and Emma strolled out of the elevator. She paused in her footsteps and gaped at the entire room. Hundreds of cubicles were squished into a large square room and at every angle, the phone lines kept ringing. She took another step and grinned to herself. It was like a fairy dream coming true.

"Emma Jones?" She was back to reality. "Hi, I'm Maurie. Head of the Molecular Engineering Division." A tall and slender lady with blonde hair introduced herself to Emma. "Your desk is the one at the far end next to the window. Great view."

She hurriedly ushered Emma through the cubicles paths and shoved her to the desk. "Uh…thanks."

Maurie smiled. A phony one at that. "Here in the Molecular Engineering Division we go by tight schedules. Every day a new duty is upon us and we must aim to achieve it by the end of the day. As an intern, I don't expect you to be getting your hands dirty in the field work. However…" Her facial expression changed into a scarier, more intimidating look. "All reports must be typed, dated, recorded, and handed over to Mr. Osborn personally. That's where you come in. Got it?"

Emma nodded repeatedly and Maurie walked away. "Great." Emma slumped down on her chair and leaned her head back against the glass window. "This is not what I signed up for."

But Emma wasn't going to give up so easily. Hours passed as she spent the entire afternoon typing away file after file on her computer and just when she thought it was okay for her to grab a quick snack, a fresh new pile of reports came crashing down on her desk.

"Mr. Osborn is requesting Cases 11 and 14 on his desk now." A male worker informed her. "He doesn't like to be held back so I suggest you go and find him immediately." Emma tried to smile and as the worker strode away, she rolled her eyes at him.

She quickly dug through the pile on her right that were already typed, dated, and recorded and pulled out the two file folders. She ripped off a sticky note and stuck it on the top folder labeling it: FOR MR. OSBORN. She stood up from her seat and began walking towards the direction of the elevator as the door to her right burst open.

A young boy, no older than twenty, came striding in with a group of important business people. "I know. I know." Harry said to the man on his right. "I'll call my dad and see what he says."

"But, Mr. Osborn, we need the answer right now." The man urged on. "What if the press gets hold of this information?" Harry, however, wasn't paying him any attention. Something had distracted Harry's thoughts from their boring conversation and he followed that distraction with his eyes to the elevator.

"Mr. Osborn? Are you alright?" The lady asked. Were his eyes playing a trick on him? "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Indeed he had. Emma had walked into the elevator and as she faced forward, Harry got a clear view of her face. "_Emma_?" He mouthed to himself and without even thinking, he took off running. The elevator's doors were inches away from meeting each other but Harry had managed to slip inside just as they closed. He straightened his jacket out and surveyed Emma closely. "Emma? Emma Carr? Is it really you?"

Emma glanced up at him. "I don't think I follow?"

"I-I don't believe it." Harry said and pulled her into a longing hug. Stunned by the sudden incident, Emma kept her arms pinned to her sides and her eyes went wide into two perfect circles. "I've missed you…so much." He whispered in her ear while forcing himself not to cry. "You have no idea what I've been through in the past four years without you by my side."

"I, uh…I have no clue what's going on here." Emma cleared her throat. "Not to sound rude or anything but I have no idea who you are."

Harry released her and let out a single laugh. A laugh of disbelief. "Really?" He grinned. "What have four years done to you, Emma Carr, to make you forget your best friend? It's me." He placed a hand over his jacket as an acknowledgment to himself. "Harry. Harry Osborn."

And the name clicked in Emma's head. _Osborn_. "Y-you're Norman Osborn's son, right?"

Harry nodded and smirked. "Yeah. I knew you'd figure that part out sooner or later." He joked and hugged her again. "You know, when I saw the newspaper article I couldn't believe it. I _refused_ to believe it." He said as his voice trembled. "That you and your parents were killed. They said the plane crashed before it even left for France. What happened, Emma Carr? Why didn't you tell me that all of this was a lie? I waited for your call and you never did."

"Well, first of, I'm not dead." She stretched over to the side and pressed the ground floor button as the elevator began to move. "Second, I never had plans to go to France. Third, this hugging thing is getting a bit awkward…and weird. And lastly, why do you keep on calling me _Carr_?"

Harry stiffened on the spot and began to let go of her, slowly. "What do you mean why I keep calling you Carr?"

She pointed at the name badge on her shirt. "It's Jones. Not Carr. I'm not your Emma Carr." She told him and it felt as if someone had stabbed Harry with a knife straight through his heart. "These are for you, by the way." She held out the two case folders and he took them from her reach as the elevator stopped. "I'm sorry…for everything." The doors slid apart and she glanced back at Harry one last time before leaving. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"Yeah, yeah. It's such a pleasure…" The doors closed again and a tear escaped his right eye. "…_Emma_…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! More readers! Did I ever tell you guys how much your comments and love for my story means to me? Well, it does. And I'm really grateful. Just been going through some Dane Dehaan movies. He's a really awesome actor and I'm glad he got to be a part of the Marvel Universe. Now on to chapter 3.

* * *

_**Not Lost, But Forgotten**_

* * *

**_‹‹__Chapter Three››_**

* * *

The black limousine pulled into the Osborn Mansion's parkway and the chauffeur exited from the driver's side. He walked around the car and paused by the back door as he opened it. Harry Osborn stepped out and made his entrance into the Osborn Mansion as the three manservants and maids bowed to him by the doorway.

Harry removed the tie from around his neck and began walking up the grand staircase. "Dad! I'm home!" He called out but no one answered.

Nataliya appeared from behind the staircase and was holding a basket filled with fresh laundry. "Ah! Mr. Ozborn, yoor home. Good evening, zir." She greeted him.

"Evening, Nataliya." He responded. "Have you seen my father?"

"Yez, I have. Yoor father iz een ze diner'z hall. He haz azg me to tell you zat when you arrive home, he wood like yoor gompany in ze hall." She said.

"Very well. You may commence with your duties." He waved her off and she bowed to him before leaving.

Harry stepped back down from the stairs and took a left. He strolled through the back hallway behind the staircase and made his way into the diner's hall. His father was already seated and tucked in for dinner by the butler, who was setting the food on the table.

"Son?" His father called out when he noticed Harry standing by the doorway hidden by the shadows.

Harry took off his jacket and stepped into the dimly lit dining hall. "Evening, father."

He eyed his ill father, who was sitting on the chair with an IV bag attached to it and pulled the nearest chair next to his dad. He draped his jacket over the chair and took a seat. The butler immediately walked over and poured him some wine as Harry took a sip.

"How was work today, Harry?" The father asked, even though it took him a while to make out the words. "Did you fire anyone today?"

Harry gave him a small grin but it disappeared at once. "No, dad." He shook his head. "I didn't." He proceeded to cut the meat on his plate into pieces. "But Mr. Menken is still gossiping about what happened with Dr. Connor the last time and thinks the press will never forgive Oscorp for that incident. I told him I was going to speak with you about the press issue first but he insisted that I come up with a plan on the spot."

"And did you?" His father asked.

"No. He's not the president of Oscorp. I make the choices not him." He took a bite of the meat but stopped chewing when he heard his father coughing.

The butler rushed over to him but Norman held him back. "I'm fine. I'm fine." And the butler stepped back into line. "So tell me, Harry. Have you been thinking about Emma recently?"

The incident from that evening with Emma and him in the elevator played over in his head. The pain shot through Harry's entire body and he set the goblet back down onto the table. "I have no idea what you're talking about, father?" He responded but couldn't control the sudden increase in his heart rate.

Norman gave a little signal with his fingers to the butler and the butler left for the kitchen. Returning back to the dining hall, the butler now held a folded newspaper underneath his arm. The butler took it and dropped it on the dining table. It unfurled and leaned flat on its back as it revealed the front headlines: _GENETICS SCIENTIST AND FAMILY LOST IN AIRPLANE CRASH TO FRANCE_. It was the same newspaper that Harry kept secretly in his bedroom from everyone but himself.

"How…how did you get that?" Harry grabbed it off the table in one swift movement.

"Nataliya found it when she was cleaning your room this morning after you left for Oscorp." The father explained and Harry felt the heat rushing through his entire body. "You must forget about her, Harry. She's been gone for four years."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Harry yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands against the table.

The plates and utensils clattered and Norman let out another wheezily cough. "I beg your pardon. What do you mean _not dead_?"

Harry's body shook with rage. "I saw her today. Emma Carr is now working for Oscorp in the Molecular Engineering Division right across from my office." His eyes stared at his father's and there was a flicker of total hatred in them for his father. "She looked and sounded exactly the same. She even had the same first name." He said, trying to remain calm. "The only thing was that—" He paused. If he finished the sentence it would mean that Emma Jones was in fact not _his_ Emma Carr.

"Yes." His father urged on.

Harry forced himself not to cry in front of his father but his surroundings were getting a bit blurry as his tears overcast his eyesight. "…She didn't know who I was." He continued.

"Well…there you have it son. She has abandoned you. She doesn't know who you are anymore. Might as well consider her dead." Another cough. "It's over, Harry. I told you to move on when you had the chance six years ago when her parents moved to New York, but no. You kept on pushing me to move to New York just so you could stay with her." Harry's expression changed. He was stunned and unable to react to what his father was telling him. "Don't think that I didn't know what you're true intentions of moving to New York were all about." Norman let out when he read the look on Harry's face. "This girl has destroyed your life. It was only a simple childish romance that you had for her."

Harry pointed a finger at his father. "That is not true!" His voice amplified.

"Then enlighten me. Do explain to me why you had started ignoring her phone calls in LA after she told you that you were only her best friend?" Harry took a deep breath but before he could answer the question, his father spoke. "I'll tell you why. You were crushed by the sudden turn of events between the two of you. You were about to tell her how you truly felt for her, that you were in love with her, but instead got the wrong side of the message."

"Stop it." Harry muttered but it came out as more of a beg for mercy. "Please…just stop it, father."

"No, I'm not going to stop. This is a lesson that I'm going to teach you so that you don't make the same mistake for the third time." He lectured Harry in an almost taunting way as he continued with the details about Harry's relationship with Emma. "She tried calling you to let you know that her parents were moving to New York the next morning after the sad encounter between the both of you the night before but you decided to ignore her. Of course, you couldn't really do that after she left LA, could you?" Harry blinked and a tear managed to slide down his left cheek. "You thought that maybe if you moved to New York there was a possibility that you could have rekindled your friendship with dear old Emma Carr and perhaps even more. But history always repeats itself and now she's dead."

"I TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT DEAD!" He grabbed the glass goblet from the table and threw it across the hall as it met the stone wall and shattered into millions of pieces.

"And I'm your father, Harry!" Norman's voice rose a bit as he coughed in between. "I'm supposed to look out for you."

"I hate you." Harry snarled. "You make me sick." He yanked his jacket off the chair and left the hall for his room as he heard his father in the distance continuously coughing.

Harry stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind of him. He pulled the chair out from underneath the dressing table and sat on it as he threw the newspaper on top of the table. Tears streamed freely down his face and he did nothing to stop them as he stared at the pitiful image of himself in the mirror staring back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not Lost, But Forgotten**_

* * *

**_‹‹__Chapter Four››_**

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up feeling disoriented. As he lay in bed, his head pounded. He forced himself up on his king-sized bed and when he glanced around, he saw that the entire room was trashed. Slowly, everything that had happened last night began to come back to him.

On his dressing table, there were about four or five empty bottles of scotch; some lying on its side and others standing. Shreds of papers and glass littered the floor. The floor-length mirror that he usually looked himself in before leaving for work was smashed and pieces were missing.

Harry got out of bed and wore his bed slippers as he surveyed the entire scene. He walked over the broken glass and stopped in front of his dressing table. He grabbed a new bottle of scotch, opened it, and poured himself a cup. As he drank from it, a knock came at the door.

"Mizter Ozborn?" It was the Ukrainian maid. "Itz noon and yoor late for Ozgoorb." She reminded him.

"Please come in, Nataliya." Harry said and the door opened.

Nataliya entered his bedroom and gasped. "Mizter Ozborn…yoor room iz a mezz." She stated and immediately started to pick up the dirty laundry off his bed.

Harry smirked. "Do you know why my room is a mess?" He asked her as he drank another cup of scotch in one shot. Nataliya stopped fixing his bed and shook her head frighteningly as Harry faced her, an evil glint in his eyes. "It's because of you all this happened."

"M-me, zir?" She stuttered.

"Yes, you." He pointed a finger at her threateningly. "I don't want you anywhere near or in my room again. Got it?"

She nodded several times. "Y-yez, Mizter Ozborn."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my face." He demanded angrily and she scuttled off. "Oh, and Nataliya." The maid turned around. "If you ever touch _any_ of my stuff again, you're fired."

* * *

It was five minutes before 1 o'clock and Emma kept glancing at the clock on the wall that hung behind the teacher's desk. She had to be at work for 1:30 and it usually took her at least fifteen minutes to catch a cab to Oscorp. The teacher was giving his final reminders about the individual class project due on Friday and all Emma did was started packing her bag.

"So I'll see you all on Friday." The teacher bid his students farewell.

Emma picked her bag from off the floor next to her chair and the pile of folders in her arms as she left campus. She stood by the bus stop and waited impatiently for a taxi to pass by but none of them came. "I am going to be so late for work." She muttered and glanced at her watch. "Four minutes before 1:30." She pouted her lips and fixed the folders properly in her arms. At long last, a taxi approached and she hailed it.

She got inside the cab and closed the door behind her. "Where to, Miss?"

"Oscorp Industries." She said and looked at her watch again. 1:32PM. "And can you drive quickly? I'm very late for work."

The driver nodded his head once and drove off. Emma sighed and drowned herself further down the chair. She kept imagining herself arriving at Oscorp and being called into Harry's office only to have gotten fired. She groaned at the thought and then glanced at the folders that sat on the seat beside her. There were twelve reports that were prepared for submission to Mr. Osborn. Emma reminisced on how much hours she had spent last night trying to finish up the left over reports from yesterday's work. It had token her until 4:30 in the morning to complete everything.

"Oscorp Industries." The driver announced and Emma snapped out of her imaginations. "That'll be $4.25."

Emma dug into her purse and handed him a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." She told him and got out of the taxi as she loaded her arms with the folders again. She softly kicked the door shut and walked away as she made her way towards the entrance of Oscorp Industries. "I'm so late. I'm so late." She kept repeating to herself while pushing her way through the crowd of employees that were returning to work from their 12 o'clock break. It was hectic and every time she reached an elevator, it was either filled with workers or already snapping shut at her face. "Damn it!" She cursed through her teeth after failing a sixth attempt to get an elevator.

Several of the folders in her hands began to slip from her grasp but she grabbed them before they could fall to the floor. Emma spun around. There were only two elevators left. One had closed a second ago and the last one just beeped which meant she had about six seconds before it closed as well. Could she make it?

Emma removed the four-inch red sling-back peep-toed pumps off her feet and swiftly picked them off the floor. "HEY! WAIT! CAN YOU HOLD THAT ELEVATOR FOR ME?!" She called out and ran faster than she thought she could. The person in the elevator held the door for her and Emma rushed into it. "Thank you." The words barely came out of her mouth. She leaned her head back against wall and closed her eyes. She was out of breath from all the running and was now suffering from a stitch at her side. "I'm so late for work. Professor Mitchell kept on talking during my BIO481 class that he forgot class ended at 12:55. Then I had to wait for a taxi and now no elevators were available." However, something was wrong. Why wasn't the elevator moving? Emma smiled. "Oh…floor 82, please." There was a whirring sound and the elevator shuddered before it began to go up. "I am so fired. If Mr. Osborn doesn't get these files like right now, it's bye-bye internship for me." She blabbed on.

The person who had held the elevator door for her grinned. "It's Jones, right? Emma Jones

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"I'd be careful if I were you." He sounded a bit sarcastic, almost teasingly. "You wouldn't want _Mr. Osborn_ to hear what you were saying just now, would you? As the owner of Oscorp Industries, I can fire you right on the spot if I wanted to."

Emma's eyes sprang wide open and she turned her head to the left. It was Harry Osborn and at the sight of him, Emma jumped in shock and all the files in her arms spilled to the floor. "Mr. Osborn, I—" She stammered but kept her mouth shut and decided to busy herself with picking up the folders.

Harry laughed a little. "Sorry." He sincerely apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-no. I-it's alright." Emma waved off his apology without looking at him. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." She looked up and found Harry staring at her.

"Do you need help with those?" He grinned.

Emma shook her head. "Oh, no. That's fine. I think I can manage."

But he ignored her and stooped down to her level. "I insist." He grabbed the first folder that was closest to his reach and continued picking up the last two just in time as the elevator slowed down.

"Thanks." Emma said and stood up. "Well, I best be off." The elevator doors opened and she walked out of the elevator. To her surprise, so did Harry. "It's really not necessary for you to accompany me, Mr. Osborn. I can carry all the files to your office right after I settle down, if that's okay with you."

"Don't overburden yourself, Ms. Jones. I can take it from here." He collected the seven folders that were in her arms and added them with the five he had. "My office is not far from here." He pointed a finger behind of her and Emma spun around. How could she have not noticed that before? "I'll be keeping an eye on you from over there, Ms. Jones." He joked and Emma's face turned a slight shade of pink as he walked away. "Oh, and Ms. Jones!" He called from the other end of the room and Emma glanced up. "You're not fired…_yet_!" He smirked at her and casually pushed open the door to his office with his back.

* * *

All the employees had left already and majority of the Oscorp building was in total darkness except for the hallways, the entrance, and Mr. Osborn's office. Harry sat at his desk flipping through the tons of pictures he had on his phone of him and Emma Carr before she was supposed to leave for France four years ago. Every photo he skimmed through brought more agony to his heart. It was until he couldn't bear it any longer did he turned his phone off and stood up to leave. He grabbed his black jacket off his chair and stuffed his phone into his jacket's pocket.

He walked over to the door, pulled it apart and switched off the lights to his office. As he made his way down the many cubicles, something caught his eye and he doubled-back. A folder labeled: BIO 481 MAIN PROJECT was resting on the desk and he had an instant flashback of when Emma was telling him the story about her Biology professor. He opened the folder and read her name at the top of the front page before closing it and taking it with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Hectic week for me. Hopefully I should be getting back to having time for myself by next week. So here's another update. Love you guys...and Dane Dehaan/Harry Osborn.


End file.
